


Match

by MrProphet



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Match

“It’s not FAIR!” The princess put her hands into her hair and squeezed them into fists, disarraying her perfect braids. She stamped her foot, over and over, so hard that the silver fillet on her brow slid askew.

“Gwenhwyfach; sweetheart,” King Leodegrance said softly, reaching out to his daughter.

She slapped his hands away in anger. “It should have been me!” she howled. “I’m the one! I’m sweeter than her, more soft spoken than her; I’m prettier than her!”

“Well, really you’re identical…”

“She’s unnatural!” Gwenhwyfach shrieked. “I’m the one! Mother taught me to behave; she raised me to marry another king. Gwenhwyfar is… She’s…”

“She’s your sister.”

“Sister?” Hah!” Gwenhwyfach threw her hands into the air ans spun away from her father. “She’s a changeling! No natural sister could be so cruel.”

“Gwen…”

“She has never cared for marriage! She doesn’t care about being the high queen! Why else would she seduce Arthur, if not to hurt me?”

“Perhaps she… loves him?”

Gwenhwyfach snorted in disdain. “One does not decide political marriages on love! Mother taught me that.”

“And not just you,” Leodegrance sighed.

Gwenhwyfach narrowed her eyes. “She will pay for this,” she swore. “I will make them both pay.”


End file.
